wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Savannah the Hybrid
Salvation’s OC for the inspired animals contest! Appearance Savannah has a lithe body with lanky legs, making her look a bit disproportionate. She has only one set of wings which are slightly rounded reflecting on her HiveWing genes. She has HiveWing horns and a SandWing sail running down her back. At the end of her tail is a SandWing barb and her scales are placed so it almost appears as fur. Her main color is a orange which compliments the brown of her secondary scales, sail, legs and wings. Part of her face is white, and her underbelly is white as well. At the very end of her muzzle there is the same brown as her wings. In her wings there are specks and stripes of black, and on her legs black scales are scattered around. Her eyes are a frosty blue that really stand out against her scales. Savannah usually stands in an alert position. Her long legs tended, ears pricked forward and eyes narrowed. Her scales usually have a bit of dirt or dust plastered to them, and Savannah never wears jewels or diamonds. She does not care if she is muddy, and her overall appearance is disregarded by her, as she feels it is a waste to worry so much on how she looks. Personality Savannah is a very solitude dragon. Not talking much to others, only when absolutely needed. She is usually off on her own, daydreaming or, more commonly, doing something important. She is motivated, but also likes a nice rest in the shade. Survival is crucial to her, but relaxation is also mandatory. Savannah can come off as snappy or abrasive, maybe even a little hostile. She is possessive and a bit territorial. If she wants something, she will make sure she gets it. In that way, she is aggressive. Savannah can also be relaxed, and sometimes friendly- in a wary sort of way. She doesn’t care about normal dragon social norms, living on her own and whatnot, but she still has some interactions with the Hives, but the HiveWings just leave her alone, since she is only one dragon. That’s another reason she likes being alone. Deep down, Savanna hates the idea of commitment, or disappointing someone. Being on her own means no responsibilities, no one depending on her. The only dragon she could disappoint would be herself. Savanna doesn’t hate interactions with other dragons, but has very little patience with whiny dragons, or obnoxious ones so she just stays away in general. She appreciates friendly interactions once in a while, though. History Savannah left her parents at a young age, striking off alone in the grasslands of Pantala when she was ready to be on her own. This life, always being on the move and away from others, was perfect for Savannah. Not very social, and okay with that, she enjoyed a peaceful life of quiet hunts and searching for food. She stayed away from the Hives, and the Poison Jungle. The Hives meant trouble, in her opinion, and the jungle just did not sound comfortable to her. She tried to remain as far away from any other dragons, but sometimes they find you. She ran into a HiveWing one day when she was searching for food. A scrappy one, roughly handsome with a soft laugh and quick smile. At fist, Savannah was hostile, territorial. But then they began to talk, and laugh together. The HiveWing was called Carnivore, and he lived in Mantis Hive. He sneaks out a lot to just be by himself and see the world. When their meeting ended, they bothe agreed to meet each other again, and gradually fell for each other. After a while, Savannah realized she was expecting an egg. She had a gut feeling not to see Carnivore again, and fled to the coast opposite from the one they usually met at. She dis not know why she did not tell Carnivore that she was expecting, but she didn’t and never looked back. The egg hatches and Savannah called her Lioness. She raised Lioness for five years, teaching her all she could, and then left after the five years were over to strike off on her own again. It seemed that solitude was truly Savannah’s style, but she would like to see Carnivore again. Relationships Carnivore(Mate)- Savanna truly did love Carnivore, more than she had ever loved someone else before. iIt was very conflicting for her when she found out she was expecting his egg. Part of her wanted to stay with him, have a family, even though she never planned on it. Alas, she couldn’t do it. She knew the commitment would b too much, so she decided to raise her daughter alone and teach her all she could, then let her live on her own where she could decide if she had a family or not. Savanna does not regret her decision, but misses both her daughter and Carnivore from time to time. Lioness(Daughter)- Savanna and Lioness never had a close bond, but they did love each other. Savanna taught her everything she knew, and made her daughter understand from a young age that when she was old enough to defend herself, Lioness would be on her own. Lioness never resented her mother for leaving- she was raised knowing it would happen, and loving her mother like an apprentice would to a mentor. Savanna hopes to see her once again, and maybe catch up with each other. Her Parents- Savanna liked her parents, but didn’t want to have to depend on them, so she left. They didn’t try and track her down, and Savanna appreciates that. She often wonders what happened with them, and if they miss her. Quotes * ”It’s the freedom, it calls me. My legacy will live on in my daughter, passes to her daughter after my death. I might not have stayed at her side, but I stayed with her heart.” * ”What is meant to be will be.” * ”I am not going to be here for ever, so it’s better to know how to survive on your own young. You DON’T need me.” * ”I like you, and that’s what scares me. I think I have to go....” Other Info * Savanna is based on the manned wolf * Savanna is an omnivore * She names her daughter Lioness because of the “pride” she felt when she was born * Savanna is actually a very persuasive debater * Savanna visited Mantis Hive once Gallery AF79E82A-023B-4A09-9419-03B6627FD36F.jpeg|Maned Wolf 01524D43-96C1-4D5D-85D0-3093A04C554F.jpeg|Savannah ref by Sunset! Savannah.jpg|By ModernTsunami1 Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Savannah